Many computer mainframes in use distribute power through a high-voltage bus from a centralized bulk power supply to one or more low-voltage, DC to DC converters located near associated components such as microprocessor boards and memory boards. By using localized DC to DC converters, the converters themselves may be constructed smaller as they need not contain energy storage elements (e.g., input capacitors) for voltage regulation and isolation from a utility power supply. Furthermore, the use of a high voltage distribution bus to feed localized, low-voltage DC to DC converters minimizes resistive power losses on the voltage busses. For example, a 1000 watt, high-density multichip module (MCM) operating at a supply voltage of 2 volts will draw 500 amperes (A) of current. Therefore, the distribution resistance on the low voltage bus will dissipate 250,000 W/xcexa9 (since power dissipated =I2R). In contrast, the same amount of power distributed across a 350 volt bus is dissipated at only 8 W/xcexa9, a difference of over 30,000 times less power lost.
In the event that one of the localized DC to DC converters in a computer system should happen to fail, the server and high voltage bus could be overloaded. An overload on the common high voltage bus, in turn, can affect other components dependent thereupon. Accordingly, a means is typically employed to prevent an electrical overload of a common high voltage bus. Specifically, an electronic or solid state circuit breaker (SSCB) connected to an active bus, such as a computer bus, will interrupt or limit the flow of current through the bus when it is sensed that the current exceeds a predefined value (i.e., a fault condition). A current sensing device may provide an input to a differential amplifier for comparison with a reference voltage. If an overcurrent condition is detected for a certain period of time, the output of the differential amplifier (coupled with a timing circuit) causes a shutdown latch or circuit to turn off a power transistor, thereby disconnecting the bus from the load circuitry.
However, in the event of a sudden fault, such as experienced during a short circuit condition, the resulting fault current can quickly overshoot the desired maximum value before a typical SSCB can respond in time to thereafter limit the current. Because of this, the SSCB may itself be damaged, in addition to an overload of the common bus.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a solid state circuit breaker is disclosed for use in connection with a voltage bus, the voltage bus supplying electrical current to a load. The solid state circuit breaker includes a current controller for controlling the magnitude of current supplied by the voltage bus. A first current sensor senses the magnitude of the electrical current supplied by the voltage bus, the first current sensor having an output in communication with the current sensor. An inductor is included within the first current sensor, the inductor providing a back electromotive force on the voltage bus. The back electromotive force is proportional to the rate of change of current flowing through the voltage bus.
In one embodiment, the first current sensor further includes a differential amplifier, the differential amplifier having an inverting input terminal connected to the voltage bus and a non-inverting terminal connected to a first reference voltage. The differential amplifier further has an output connected to the current controller, wherein the differential amplifier provides a signal to the current controller, causing the current controller to limit the magnitude of current flowing through the voltage bus when the differential amplifier senses an increase in current flowing through the voltage bus during an overcurrent condition.